


The Art of Toilet Plunging

by TrivialPursuit



Category: Mr Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, plumbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrivialPursuit/pseuds/TrivialPursuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of plugged toilets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Toilet Plunging

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the incredible art of plunging toilets. No, seriously, don't laugh, it's really hard work.  
> I'm not crazy about the way the story ends so I may go back and change it later in a fit of pique or neurosis.

 

"It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realise just how much you love them."  
–Agatha Christie

~

' _Agnès_!' M. Henri Leclair stands in the middle of their bathroom, staring at a brimming toilet frowning. ' _Agnès_ , send for the plumber, the _toilette_ is plugged!'

Instead of the grating rotary of the phone and his wife's soft voice, however, Henri hears someone digging through the Closet. The Closet is a somewhat bottomless cupboard in their flat that holds useful little odds and ends collected from their travels and years working in department stores. Agnes Leclair emerges a few minutes later with what appears to be an oversized suction cup on a stick dressed in a silk kimono on top of her nightgown with her hair hanging loose down her back. She'd been considering getting it cut short as was the fashion, but Henri honestly hoped that never happened. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

'What on earth is that? What can it possibly do for this…mess?' He gestures wildly and rather expansively around the room.

'It's a toilet plunger, _mon cher._ Used for unblocking toilets.' Henri looks somewhat skeptically at the device, 'See, you stick the suction end in the bowl so it seals around the hole, and you plunge.' She demonstrated the movement several times before gesturing for her husband to take over.

'Where did you learn this evidently useful skill?' Henri mutters after several minutes.

'The Grand Institute of Toilet Plunging.' Agnes says rather loftily, 'I grew up in a series of flats featuring increasingly dubious plumbing with a father who was too drunk or too lazy to do it himself most times and a brother who was too young. Learning to do this was practically necessary for survival.' Her face scrunches up at the thought and Henri cannot help but tweak her nose. She bats his hand away and stands on her tiptoes to throughly muss his hair in response.

(What then occurs has very little to do with unblocking sewage systems.)


End file.
